Entahlah
by Azurea146
Summary: Ehm... Ini adalah kisah seorang gadis bernama Kyoya yang hidup bersama dengan Trio Nanas. Apakah yang akan terjadi di sana? Akankah Kyo-chan bertemu dengan pangerannya? Entahlah... Baca sajalah... WARnING: AU, gender bending, OOC...entahlah... Chapter 2: Kalau Rumahmu Sempit Pindahlah ke Rumah yang Lebih Luas
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Amano Akira-sensei

Warning: AU, OOC, geje, Dxfem!18, entahlah…

Judulnya?

* * *

**ENTAHLAH….**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Jangan Membuang Botol Sembarangan  
**

Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah sepasang suami istri bernama Alaude dan Elena. Keluarga mereka tidak mengalami kekurangan apapun. Harta melimpah, wajah rupawan, pekerjaan mapan. Namun, hanya satu yang mengganjal di hati mereka. Mereka belum dikaruniai anak meski usia pernikahan mereka sudah 10 tahun.

Suatu pagi di awal musim dingin, ketika salju turun, Elena mengisi waktunya dengan merawat burung peliharaannya yang berwarna kuning menggemaskan. Tiba-tiba, ujung jarinya terpatuk oleh si burung hingga mengeluarkan darah merah yang menetes. Elena mengaduh kesakitan. Ia pun berdoa, karena doa orang teraniaya pasti dikabulkan. (loh?)

"Ya Tuhan, tolong karuniailah hamba ini seorang anak. Anak laki-laki yang kulitnya seputih salju, bibirnya semerah darah ini, dan rambutnya sehitam bingkai jendela. (rasanya author pernah baca buku cerita yang ada doanya seperti ini waktu masih TK…)"

Tuhan pun mengabulkan doanya, meski tidak secara sempurna. Bagaimanapun juga Elena bukanlah orang teraniaya. Pada tanggal 5 Mei ia pun dikaruniai seorang anak. Namun, bukan anak laki-laki yang ia lahirkan, melainkan anak perempuan dengan kulit seputih salju. Bukan bibir yang semerah darah yang ia miliki, namun insting haus darah yang terbukti oleh hobinya untuk menggigit orang lain sampai mati. Namun ada satu yang dikabulkan oleh Tuhan dengan sempurna. Rambutnya indah dan sehitam bingkai jendela.

Sayangnya karunia yang dikabulkan itu justru malah membawa bencana…

**-entahlah-**

"Elena! Anak siapa dia?!" tanya Alaude panik ketika ia mendapati rambut hitam anaknya.

"Tentu saja itu anak kita Alaude sayang…" kata Elena sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tapi… di antara kita tak ada yang memiliki rambut hitam! Jangan-jangan kau berselingkuh ya? Dengan siapa?! Asari Ugetsu si pria Jepang itukah? Atau dengan pastor petinju itukah? Atau dengan si Semangka separuh Nanas itu?!"

"Bukan Alaude sayang. Dia anak kita…"

"Tidak mungkin kau pasti…." tiba-tiba Alaude merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di dadanya. Penyakit jantungnya kambuh. Ia pun limbung, kemudian jatuh ke lantai dan meninggal. Elena menangis tujuh hari tujuh malam. Sambil merawat bayinya, ia meratapi kesedihannya, hingga Semangka separuh nanas itu muncul dan merayunya.

Singkat cerita, Daemon Spade berhasil merayu Elena dan 5 tahun kemudian mereka menikah. Daemon pindah ke mansion Elena yang cukup besar bersama dengan kedua anaknya.

**-entahlah-**

"Kyouya, perkenalkan, ini papa barumu Daemon. Yang ini kakak-kakakmu Mukuro dan Chrome." Elena memperkenalkan keluarga barunya pada anaknya, Kyouya yang sudah berumur 5 tahun. Kyouya memandang mereka dengan aneh. Tiga nanas biru berdiri di hadapannya. Yang satu sudah disilangkan dengan semangka. Dua orang memiliki senyum aneh dan mencurigakan, sedangkan yang satunya lagi penakut. Mereka semua bukan tipe orang yang bakal disukai olehnya.

Sebulan kemudian, Elena meninggal karena terkena serangan jantung. Ketiga nanas yang mulanya bersikap baik pada Kyoya pun berubah jadi semena-mena, kecuali si nanas penakut Chrome. Mereka memindahkan kamar Kyouya ke loteng berdebu dan menikmati mansion itu sesuka mereka. Saat itu, Kyouya masih terlalu kecil untuk melawan. Apa boleh buat, ia terpaksa menerima perlakuan semena-mena dari ayah dan kakak tirinya.

Suatu siang, ketika ia sedang membersihkan gudang perlengkapan mendiang Alaude, ia menemukan sepasang tonfa dalam kotak panjang berdebu yang ada di bawah tempat tidurnya. Tonfa itu cukup bagus. Diam-diam, ia belajar menggunakannya, untuk menggigit keluarga nanas yang menjajah istananya.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu. Kyouya tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik dengan rambut pendek sehitam bingkai jendela, kulit seputih salju, dan dengan mental yang masih haus darah. Beberapa kali, ketika Daemon sedang tak ada di rumah, ia menggigit Mukuro sampai mati (_lalu bangkit dari kubur lagi)_ dengan tonfanya dan menakut-nakuti Chrome yang sudah takut ketika melihatnya. Namun, Mukuro juga tumbuh menjadi remaja yang karismatik. Ia mempunyai beberapa teman akrab, yaitu Ken dan Chikusa. Bersama-sama ia sering menggoda Kyoya yang manis.

"Nee Kyouya! Cucikan pakaianku dong. Mesin cuci kita masih rusak nih! (_emang udah ada mesin cuci ya?)_" Mukuro memanggil Kyouya yang sedang menyapu di halaman. Rok panjangnya berkibar tertiup angin, begitu juga rambutnya.

"Hey herbivore! Lakukan sendiri atau kugigit sampai mati!" ancamnya sambil melemparkan death glare.

"Kau mau kupanggilkan papa? Papa besok pulang dari luar negeri lho!"

Meski ia bisa menggigit Mukuro sampai mati, tapi ia masih belum cukup kuat untuk menghajar si Daemon Spade. Dia memilih untuk mengerjakan permintaan Mukuro dan mengambil keranjang berisi pakaian kotor yang tergeletak di samping Mukuro. Ia mendengus ketika melewati si Nanas biru itu. Mukuro pun tersenyum dan tertawa pelan.

"Diam atau kugigit sampai mati!"

"Ah kau moe sekali Kyouya!" godanya sambil mencolek pantat Kyoya.

"Kamikorosu!" keranjang berisi cucian itu melayang dan Mukuro bisa merasakan hantaman besi dingin di dagunya. Ia pun terpental ke belakang, menghantam keranjang sampah hingga isinya tumpah ke atas kepalanya. Bau busuk menyeruak di ruangan itu. Kyouya menangkap keranjang yang tadi ia lempar ke atas beserta isinya dengan sempurna, kemudian berkacak pinggang dan tersenyum mengejek pada nanas penuh sampah itu. Ia pun melenggang pergi ke sumur untuk mencuci pakaian keluarga nanas bodoh itu.

Setelah selesai mencuci pakaian dengan detergen aroma sakura, dia mengambil air dari dalam sumur untuk mencuci tangan dan kakinya. Di dalam ember yang ia tarik keluar, ia mendapati sebuah botol berkabut di dalamnya, mengapung-ngapung di permukaan air. Botol itu tertutup sumbat karet.

Kyouya keheranan. Siapa yang membuang botol di dalam sumur itu? Ia pun penasaran dengan isi botol itu. Mengapa berkabut? Ia membukanya. Tiba-tiba cahaya terang menyinari dan muncullah dua sosok laki-laki dengan kaki yang menyatu dengan asap yang keluar dari dalam botol.

"Hai kami adalah jin kembar! Aku Yamamoto, dan ini kembaranku Gokudera!"

"Jin kembar?" Kyoya tidak menemukan makna kata kembar dalam diri kedua orang itu.

"Sudahlah! tak usah cerewet! Terima sajalah fakta bahwa kami kembar!" sahut si jin berambut putih.

"Sebutkan 3 permintaanmu. Akan kami kabulkan!" ujar jin Yamamoto sambil mengacungkan ketiga jarinya.

"Tunggu! 3 permintaan itu semuanya kamu yang mengabulkan kan?" tanya jin Gokudera pada jin Yamamoto.

"Tentu saja harus di bagi dua!"

"Tapi 3 itu angka ganjil. Dan aku tidak mau melayani permintaan yang setengah-setengah!"

"Tapi Gokkun, biasanya jin itu mengabulkan 3 permintaan."

"Tidak bisa. Pokoknya aku tidak mau 3 permintaan"

"Terus kamu maunya berapa?"

"Aku mau 1 saja dan kamu yang mengabulkan."

"Eh kalo begitu kan kasihan dia. Dia sudah mengeluarkan kita dari dalam sumur. Masa kita membalas budi baiknya hanya dengan begitu?"

"Memangnya mau bagaimana lagi?"

Perdebatan kedua jin botol itu masih berlanjut. Kyoya menghela nafas. Mendengarkan mereka hanya akan membuang-buang waktunya saja. Ia mengambil keranjangnya dan bergegas pulang. Namun, jin Yamamoto menarik kerah belakangnya dan menyeretnya kembali ke samping sumur.

"Jangan mengganggu perkerjaanku herbivore! Atau kamikorosu!" ancam Kyoya. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan keranjangnya ketika ditarik oleh jin tadi.

"Eh tunggu dong nona! Kami para jin punya estetika tersendiri. Seorang iblis saja punya estetika kerja. Seorang butler pun punya estetikanya sendiri. Kami para jin juga punya sendiri. Yaitu dengan mengabulkan 3 permintaan anda."

"Pertama, aku ingin kalian diam. Kedua, aku ingin kalian enyah dari Bumi. Ketiga, jangan pernah menggangguku lagi." Katanya dengan ketus.

"Heeeeeeeeee! Apa maksudmu dengan permintaan seperti itu?" Jin Gokudera pun marah besar. Dia mengeluarkan asap merah yang membuat semua yang ada di situ terbatuk-batuk. Asap itu menutupi kamera author yang sedang merekam apa yang mereka lakukan.

Eh?

Eh?

**-entahlah-**

[TBC]

* * *

Ehm… Mohon maaf reader-san…. Karena terjadi kesalahan teknis oleh Jin Gokudera, author terkena TBC (To be Continued) syndrome. Sampai jumpa saat author sembuh ya. Kapan syndrome TBC-nya sembuh? Entahlah….

Ano…

Mohon reviewnya….


	2. Chapter 2

Azu : Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, karakter yang di dalamnya pun semuanya milik Amano Akira-sensei, bukan saya. *Menyalakan kipas angin untuk menghilangkan asap Jin Goku…*

? : Herbivore! Kenapa kau menyuruhku pakai detergen aroma sakura? Lagian apa-apaan itu yang kau pajang di etalase? Waring? Warning kali... Malu-maluin aja...

Azu : Oroooo! Hibari-san! *mundur* Anoo… itu… *Lirik-lirik cari bantuan*

Hibari : Kamikorosu! *mengacungkan tonfa*

*glek*

? : Anoo… Manusia awan…

(Hibari & Azu menoleh)

Chrome: Itu permintaan spesial dari Mukuro-sama. Katanya ini semua adalah terapi terhadap penyakit mematikan yang kau idap…

Hibari : Hn? Penyakit apa?

Chrome: Katanya kau kena penyakit Sakura-kura yang membuatmu pingsan setiap melihat kelopak sakura…

Hibari : Aku tidak separah itu, tahu! Aku tidak pernah pingsan gara-gara melihat Sakura.

Chrome: Ngomong-ngomong… Author-san, ini beneran cerita Snow Wait ya? Aku dengar dari **_Zoealya_**-san begitu.

Azu : Eh? Oh! **_Zoealya_**-san arigato gozaimasu buat reviewnya… *baru sempet bilang makasih…*

Oh… soal parodi itu… bagaimana ya… *garuk-garuk*

Hibari : Woi…

Azu : Sebenarnya ini parodi dari parodinya Snow White X Cinderella X Chara1 X Chara2 XXXXX….

Chrome: Maksudnya?

Hibari : Woi.

Azu : Singkatnya… ini adalah parodi dari drama kelasku yang… Entahlah…

Hibari : Woi! Jangan acuhkan aku! Kamikorosu!

Azu : Oro…*sweatdrop*

Yama : Maa… Maa… Asapnya sudah hilang… Ayo kita syuting lagi *grin*

Azu : Ahaha…Benar sekali Yamamocchi! Ayo syuting lagi!

Hibari : Tu…

Yama : Ayo! Ayo! *dorong Kyouya*

Goku : Yakyuu BAKA! Ngapain kamu pegang-pengang dia?! *cemburu* Author! Urus makhluk itu! *nunjuk Hibari*

Azu : O…osu!

Jyaa! Action!

* * *

**-ENTAHLAH-**

**Chapter 2: Kalau Rumahmu Sempit Pindahlah ke Rumah yang Lebih Luas**

**.**

**.**

"Ehm… Gantilah permintaan itu nona~… Pliisss" ujar Jin Yamamoto sambil memohon-mohon.

"Ogah!" Kyouya berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Nonaaaaaaa~!" Jin Yamamoto meratapi kepergian Kyouya.

"Woi Yakyuu-baka! Biarkan saja cewek itu! Untung dia bego. Nggak minta apa-apa. Kan enak kita, ngga usah capek-capek mengabulkan permintaannya. Hemat energi tau!"

"Tapi Gokudera, ini tidak sesuai dengan estetika Jin. Apa jadinya nanti kalau Jin sudah dianggap nggak guna lagi? Rumah kita bakal dibuang-buang ke sumur lagi kayak kemarin..."

"Huh, dasar manusia! Habis manis, sepah dibuang…"

"Hmmmm…"

"Ada apa Yakyuu-baka? Kenapa tiba-tiba wajahmu serius begitu?"

"Gokudera-kun... Jangan-jangan cewek barusan itu kena diabetes…"

"Eh? Kok bisa?"

"Lha, biasanya manusia itu, 'habis manis, sepah dibuang'. Nah, dia… 'belum manis udah dibuang'. Dia takut gula darahnya naik kali ya?"

"Buh… Buhahahahahahahhaahhahaahaha ! Tak kusangka kau itu jenius Yakyuu-baka! Meskipun kau 'BAKA' tapi kau 'JENIUS'. Buhahahahaa!" Jin Gokudera tertawa sampai berguling-guling. Hampir saja dia tercebur lagi ke sumur kalau Jin Yamamoto tidak memeganginya.

"Hati-hati Gokudera-kun…" katanya sambil tersenyum innocent

**-entahlah-**

Di halaman depan mansion yang ditinggali oleh Kyouya, berhentilah sebuah mobil berwarna biru dengan pola bergurat-gurat seperti kulit semangka. Dari dalam mobil itu muncullah sepucuk jambul nanas berwarna biru, ditambah dua guratan mirip kulit semangka juga. Ternyata itu adalah kepala si pemilik mansion, Daemon Spade. Ia beralih ke jok belakang dan mengambil sebuah benda besar berbungkus kertas koran. Dengan penuh semangat, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu depan mansion. Benda besar berbungkus kertas koran itu ia pegang erat-erat di tangan kirinya.

"Mukuro-chan~, Chrome-chan~, Papa pulang…"

"Papa!" suara Chrome terdengar dari lantai atas, disusul suada langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Chrome terlihat duluan, setengah berlari menuju ke arah Daemon. Mukuro menyusul beberapa langkah di belakangnya, namun ia tidak berlari seperti Chrome.

"Eh? Papa bawa apa itu?" Tanya Mukuro.

"Oh ini…" ia melirik ke arah bawaannya yang terbungkus kertas koran, "Papa baru saja membeli barang antik. Konon, ada jin seksi yang tinggal di dalamnya."

"Eh? Jin seksi?" tanya Mukuro dan Chrome bersamaan.

Daemon mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat. "Kalian mau lihat?"

Kedua Nanas muda itu pun mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. Mereka mengamati lekat-lekat ketika Daemon merobek koran pembungkus 'benda antik berisi jin seksi' itu. Ketika benda antik itu terbuka. Mereka sweatdropped.

"Papa, berapa uang yang kau keluarkan untuk membeli barang antik itu?" tanya Chrome pelan.

"Ehm… cuma 1 milyar kok"

Mereka berdua tambah sweatdropped.

"Papa yakin kau tidak ditipu sama penjualnya?" kali ini giliran Mukuro bertanya.

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak. Mana ada orang yang bisa menipu Daemon Spade. Nufufufufu…"

"Tapi dilihat dari sudut manapun juga… …" hening selama beberapa detik, "Itu galon! GALON! GALON KOSONG Papa!"

"Nufufufu… kalian tidak percaya kalau galon itu ada Jin-nya? Kata Mammon, yang jual galon ini, kalau galon ini digosok tiga kali, ntar bakal keluar Jin-nya."

"Sudah dicoba?"

"Ehm… belum sih… Tapi Papa yakin, pasti benar-benar ada Jin seksinya. Coba dekatkan telingamu! Ada suara gadis dari dalam galon ini Muku-chan. Dan lihat asap warna-warni yang ada di dalamnya. Itu pasti kekuatan magis yang ada di dalamnya." Daemon menyodorkan galon itu ke putranya yang masih tidak percaya. Mukuro mengambil galon itu dengan kasar. Ia malah menggosok galon itu dengan keras tiga kali.

"Mana? Gak ada apa-apa tuh?"

"Nufufu… Perlakukanlah seorang gadis dengan lembut Muku-chan. Sini!" Daemon mengambil galon itu dari tangan Mukuro dengan lembut. Kemudian ia menggosoknya tiga kali dengan penuh kasih sayang dan harapan. Tapi…

*siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

"Kufufufu… Tuh kan tidak terjadi apa-apa… Papa pasti tertipu!"

"Nufufufu… Papa tidak tertipu Muku-chan…" Daemon mulai merasa tersudut, tapi ia lebih memilih menolak kenyataan bahwa ia tersudut.

"Tertipu! Kufufufu"

"Tidak! Nufufufu"

"Kufufufu~…"

"Nufufufu~…"

"Kufufufu~…"

"Nufufufu~…"

Sementara dua nanas lelaki itu sedang adu '–fufufu…', Chrome mengambil galon itu. Iseng-iseng, dia menggosoknya seperti cerita sang Papa.

DUARRRRR!

Galon itu pun mengeluarkan ledakan keras…

"Hahiii!"

"Extreeme~~"

Terdengar dua suara cute(?) yang menggema di ruangan itu. Asap tebal masih menghalangi pandangan Trio Nanas yang ada di sana.

"Nee, Kyoko-chan. Itu catchphrase kakakmu kan? Kenapa kau pakai?" suara itu berubah jadi bisikan.

"Habisnya aku tidak menemukan catchphrase yang lucu sih. Eh, asapnya sudah mulai menghilang. Saatnya berpose Haru-chan"

Perlahan asap mulai menipis. Trio Nanas itu melihat sosok dua orang gadis dengan pakaian seperti Sailor M**n. Merekapun ber-jawdrop ria.

"Dengan kekuatan galon, Kami akan menghukummu!" teriak mereka berdua kompak, dibarengi dengan pose khas ala anime favorit author waktu masih TK dulu. Dan mulut mereka yang terbuka pun, terbuka lebih lebar lagi.

"Kyaa~ Haru-chan, lihat! Gadis ini memang manis sekali. Nggak salah kita keluar dari rumah kita!" kata Jin berambut coklat dengan pakaian beraksen pink itu.

"Kau benar Kyoko-chan!" Jin berambut hitam dengan pakaian beraksen biru itu menimpali, "Hei gadis manis, maukan kau menjadi tuan kami? Kami akan mengabulkan 3 permintaanmu!"

"Eh?" Chrome memang agak lola alias loading lambat. Ia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan. Sementara otak dua Nanas lainnya sudah bekerja sejak ada ledakan tadi. Mereka sibuk merangkai permintaan untuk diajukan pada sang Jin seksi (?)

"Wahai Jin seksi! Kabulkanlah permintaanku! Aku ingin Kyouya mencintaiku dan bersikap lembut padaku!" ujar Mukuro dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ah tidak Jin yang manis, jangan kabulkan permintaan itu. Kabulkan saja permintaannku. Tolong hidupkan lagi istriku, Elena. Aku suaangat kuaangen suekali padanya!"

"Kufufufu… jangan dengarkan Nanas busuk bau tanah itu wahai Jin! Dengarkanlah saja pintaku. Kabulkan permintaanku!"

"Nufufufu… kau tidak boleh begitu Mukuro-kun. Aku yang membeli galon itu dari Mammon!"

"Kufufufufu… sebagai ayah yang baik kau harus mendengarkan permintaan anakmu dulu. Baru permintaanmu Nanas tua!"

"Hahiii! Kyoko-chan, sepertinya kita jatuh ke rumah keluarga Nanas! Kemarin kita dibawa bayi mata duitan. Sekarang malah jatuh ke rumah keluarga Nanas… Betapa malangnya nasib kita…"

"Tak apa Haru-chan, dengan begitu kan kita bisa bertemu dengan Chrome-chan. Iya kan?" ujar Kyoko dengan senyum secerah mentari.

"Eh? Dari mana kalian tahu namaku?"

"Kami kan Jin. Jadi kami sakti. Jadi kami tahu segala hal. Ahahahaha…"

"Anu Jin, Jin…" Daemon menarik baju Kyoko, meminta perhatian karena telah diacuhkan oleh kedua Jin itu.

"Ah, maaf, tapi kami tidak menerima permintaan dari orang yang tidak cute." Kyoko dengan senyum khasnya.

"Apaaa?! Hei, aku sudah membayar 1 milyar untuk membeli galon ini tau!" Daemon mulai emosi.

"Hahi! Kau pasti ditipu! Harga galon itu gak sampai 50 ribu tau. Itu aja sudah ada airnya."

"Tapi kan aku membeli kalian!"

"Kami tidak diperjualbelikan. Kalo rumah kami sih iya. Waktu sama Mammon-san, kami menemukan galon bekas pakai punya Mammon ini. Jadi kami pindah. Habis kalau di dalam botol terlalu sempit sih kalau hidup berdua. Mau hidup sendiri kami kesepian. Ngomong-ngomong… Aku nggak habis pikir sama Jin-Jin yang tinggal berdua dalam botol sempit itu… Kok betah ya?" ujar Kyoko.

**-entahlah-**

Jin Gokudera dan Yamamoto pun duduk-duduk santai di bibir sumur, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi dan cahaya matahari musim semi yang hangat. Mereka tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana karena tidak ada yang mau memindahkan botol mereka.

"Hatsyiiiiii!"

"Eh, kau kenapa Gokudera? Kau sakit flu?"

"Ehm… rasanya ada yang menggosip tentang kita…"

"Ah masa sih?"

Gokudera hanya mengangguk tak peduli.

**-entahlah-**

Sementara dua Nanas lelaki itu berusaha membujuk Jin-Jin Galon, tanpa sengaja, Kyouya mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Rahangnya menegang. Terbersit suatu keinginan di benaknya.

"Aku ingin menghidupkan ibuku kembali…"

Ia pun bergegas pergi dari tempat itu.

**[TBC] **

**-ENTAHLAH-**

* * *

Azu : Hibari-san, mau kemana?

Hibari : Bukan urusanmu!

Azu : Kok ngambek sih?

Chrome : Anoo… Author-san, kenapa aku merasa yang bagian akhir itu jadi agak mellow ya?

Azu : Oh ya…? entahlah… Ahahahaha…

Goku : Woi! Kalau bikin fanfiksi yang bener dong! Kalo lucu ya lucu! Kalo mellow ya mellow!

Azu : Sudahlah Gokudera-kun, toh sejak awal memang benda ini geje. Lagian yang geje cuma bagian akhirnya doang (?)…

Mukuro : Kufufufufu…

Daemon : Nufufufufu…

Azu : Oro….

Mukuro : Author gila... aku tahu kenapa Kyouya pergi…

Azu : Kenapa?

Mukuro : Karena dia hanya bicara dua kali dalam chapter ini… Kufufufu… Selain ocehan geje kita di awal dan akhir cerita tentunya. Padahal dia kan karakter utama (maunya author).

Azu : Benar juga… Aku keasyikan mempermainkan kalian… *pundung*

Daemon : Ngomong-ngomong, author-san? Kenapa kami jadi OOC begini? Nufufufuu…

Mukuro : Kufufu … Kenapa kau jadikan aku dan my dear Chrome anak nenek moyang Vongola ini? Kami kan masih muda... Kami ini sepantaran Guardian generasi ke-10, bukan generasi ke-2 tau!

Daemon : Mukuro-kun, aku ini laki-laki, bukan perempuan. Siapa yang kau bilang nenek moyang, huh? Nufufufufu…

Mukuro : *smirk* Kufufufufu… Kurasa otakmu cukup cerdas untuk mengerti maksudku…

Daemon : Nufufufufu…

Mukuro : Kufufufufu…

Daemon : Nufufufufu…

Mukuro : Kufufufufu…

Daemon & Mukuro : Bagaimana ini author? Eh? *sigh* Dia menghilang…

Chrome : Anoo… **Review** onegaishimasu yo, minna-san…


End file.
